Sweet Silver
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Just a cute little moment between Munkustrap and Demeter. She has just been attacked and he consols her and makes a promise to her that is forfilled in the video, that Macavity would never harm her again. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cats, but I _do_ own two cats.

SWEET SILVER

It was mid night, a few nights after the last Jallicle Ball. A young calico by the name of Demeter was sitting on the lowest branch of a tree a quarter of a mile away from her family's house. At the time, a silver and black tabby named Munkustrap climbed the same tree, not expecting to see her.

"Demeter. I didn't think I'd see you here." Munkustrap meowed, making her turn.

"Oh, hey Munkustrap." The young queen said quietly. Munkustrap was about a week older then her and she loved him with all her heart, but her mind was full at the moment.

She was always such a coward and so secretive, but with Munkustrap she felt safe and happy. She trusted him. In fact, he was among a very few toms she trusted. She loved him and wouldn't want to be with anyone els.

Munkustrap felt the same way. He loved Demeter and would risk anything for her. If Macavity came anywhere near her, it would be a battle to the death and Munkustrap wasn't going to be the one to die first. Demeter was the only queen who could catch him of guard and make him look like a fool. Anyone els and he'd be elusive, but kind, and act as a sort of big brother the the tribe.

"Demeter...you're hurt." Munkustrap said, eying a pair of bloody paws. He also saw a tiny slit in her left ear and multiple scars at the base of her tail.

"I-it's OK. Just a scratch." She insisted. "I don't understand what Bombaurina sees in Tugger." She said, trying to drew his attention away from her injuries.

"It was Macavity, wasn't it?" The tom interrupted, not falling for it. Who els could do this to such a sweet queen? Besides, his scent was all over her.

Demeter looked down sadly. Somehow, Munkustrap always knew what was up. "Yeah. It was. I was lured into a dark alley when I smelled catnip, and...he ambushed me."

"Why didn't you call? I would have come." Munkustrap asked, walking over to her.

"There wasn't enough time, it all happened so fast." Her ears flattened. "The next time that joke on our species attacks me-" She growled, but was cut off.

"There isn't going to _be _a next time."

"Huh?"

"I'll personally see to it that he never harms you again. I'll protect you with my life. I promise" The tabby meowed, nuzzling her. His beautiful coat seamed to shimmer in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Munkustrap." Demeter purred, nuzzling him back. The two fell asleep together on the tree branch, happy in each others company.

0-0-0

Demeter awoke the next morning. She found herself in the tree. It wasn't really that big of a deal, she always stayed out all night. She aimed to go back to sleep, but couldn't as the sun was just rising. After letting the suns rays warm her, Demeter noticed that her wounds had closed. Then, she felt something warm pressed against her. Still curled up in a comfortable position, the young calico queen looked behind her and saw him. It wasn't a dream, she'd slept with Munkustrap.(In a completely innocent way!)

Munkustrap was the next to rise seconds later. "Hmm? Morning Demeter." The silver and black tabby meowed. "Are your injuries any better?"

"Kinda. They still sting a little, but they'll be fine." Demeter mewed.

"Demeter," Munkustrap sighed. It was time to tell her how much he loved her. "I-"

"Macavity!" Demeter suddenly jumped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" An voice, all to familiar to them filled the air.

Macavity appeared out of nowhere! Munkustrap hissed at him to leave them be. He came close to Demeter, but Munkustrap leaped in the way.

"RUN DEMETER!" Munkustrap growled.

Demeter reluctantly obeyed.

0-0-0

One year later...(this is right after the video)

The Jelicle Ball had just ended. Demeter noticed Munkustrap was still a little hurt and went to comfort him. He'd risked his life for her that night. Munkustrap welcomed Demeter at his side and allowed her to clean his wounds properly, which was much easier when there was more then just a small light. Macavity seemed determined to do away with Demeter. Once he attacked someone they never lived to tell the tale, and he aimed to keep it that way but killing the one cat who'd survived an attack by him. But as long as Munkustrap was with her and alive, he'd never lay a paw on her.

"Munkustrap, you risked your life for me." Demeter purred, nuzzling her savior.

"Hey, I promised didn't I?" Munkustrap nuzzled her back. This was it. It was now or never. "Demeter, I-"

Then the sound of giggles filled th air. The two looked up to find Rumpleteazer, Victoria, and Electra hiding behind an old motor bike. The tree queens squealed and scattered once that saw that they'd been spotted.

"As I was saying..." Munkustrap said, annoyed at being interrupted. "Demeter, I love you. I always have."

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Demeter cried. "I love you too." The two shared their first official kiss.

"Awwwww!" The two lovers looked back up to see that the troublesome trio was back.

They were such kittens.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My first Cats fic. Review.


End file.
